Silencio
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione ya sabía que él deseaba morir, por eso quería su vida en silencio. Sólo que, Severus, tenía algo importante que decir. One Shot


Hola, bienvenidos a mi nuevo OneShot. Es algo muy similar a Epifanía (en cuanto a la narrativa) y lo hice en clase de sociocrítica. Espero que les guste.

M*S

* * *

**SILENCIO**

"Silencio". Le dije mientras él me esperaba en la puerta que mantenía abierta por obligación. Me lo había informado un centenar de veces, pero hasta el sol de esos días; yo no le estaba prestando la debida atención. Era la única vez, en la cual, no prestaba atención a sus pedidos. Me obligué a mí misma a pasar aunque eso era lo menos que quería. Él no se apartó, así que me metí a la fuerza.

Todo estaba desecho, había muebles caídos y la alfombra tenía una horrenda mancha negra. Me observó con resentimiento y me preguntaba yo si pensaba que iba a encontrarme con un palacio. ¿Por qué tenía que vivir tan miserablemente?

- ¿Por qué?- atino a decir, cuando quita mi mano de sus cercanías.

- Tengo que morir- me dice, pero sigue interrumpiendo mi silencio. Me giro para mirar, que la noche joven me trae más respuestas que dudas. Todo ese plan, todo lo tenían planificado desde hace años y no pensaban compartírselo a nadie. ¿Cómo me había enterado? Una mañana, de caminar en silencio por el castillo.

Lo observo, cuando creo que tengo la entereza para lograrlo. Está allí. Un pobre hombre, un mendigo que apenas tiene para subsistir. Yo esperaba poder cambiarlo, pero él me había forzado a abandonarlo. Él me había forzado a terminar sola, destruida y vacía.

- Eres un imbécil, un Slytherin de mierda- le digo, cuando mis penas sonsacan lo peor de mí. Le observo reírse y sólo siento; que mi silencio añorado se está alejando cada vez más. Es una risa lastimosa.

- Nosotros, siempre hemos tenido más valor- suspira y sé a que se refiere. ¡Se queja! ¡Él de mí se queja! Alienado, así está mi rostro. Lleno de puro dolor. Él se causaba su muerte instantánea. Se hace el idiota, no quiere responder mis dudas. Siento morir, cada vez que escucho las campanadas de su reloj.

- Se nota, que no me conoces- digo, cuando ya no puede apartar mi mano de su cuerpo. Cuando yo ya mi pasión, he desbocado y cuando quiero hacerlo mío con prontitud.

Lo empujo y se resbala sobre su propio sofá. Intenta mirarme, intenta buscar en mí; vestigios de una maldición. Yo simplemente cierro sus ojos con mis manos, simplemente no digo palabra alguna. El silencio me gusta tanto, el silencio me otorga. El silencio, me permite imaginar el cómo será.

Suspira frustrado, cuando a mí no puede verme, pero eso sólo me hace sentir más presión dentro de mí. Coloco sus manos en mis muslos y con movimientos gráciles voy delineando mi anatomía. El olor dulce de su piel imbuida en las pociones, en pergamino y en tinta; me envía a un trance del que no quiero salir. No necesito moverme mucho, sus manos han aprendido a jugar solas.

Con una lentitud que sólo nos hace sentir a ambos, ansiosos, él va subiendo desde mis caderas hasta mis hombros. Delinea con un trazo firme, los huesos de mi cuello. De un lado al otro. El vestido de seda bajo ellos, me acaricia y me otorga otro placer anexo. Mi cabeza está mirando hacia el techo que gotea y moja mi frente. En cada parpadeo, cuento cuantas veces su dedo me toca.

Su dedo índice llega hasta mis labios y desciende a través de ellos. Alcanzo a besarlo un poco, antes de verlo caer con un golpe sordo. Su mano termina en uno de mis senos, que comienza a masajear con trazos circulares e indefinidos. Eso me gustaba, ya que nunca sabía hacia donde se dirigía.

Quiero gemir, pero no quiero romper mi propio silencio. Siento una necesidad voluptuosa en él, cuando su mano abarca todo mi seno derecho y lo masajea suavemente. Deseo sentir, así que yo misma acaricio mi otro seno, intentando imitar su fina mano ya herida de antaño por tantas pociones y maldiciones preparadas.

Le doy un deleite sensual, un placer que no va a obtener muriendo. Quiere ver si estoy sintiendo, pero no dejo que abra los ojos. Sé que me hablará y odiaré todo lo que me va a decir, y a él mismo. Sin querer, se encuentra con mi mano, que estimulaba mi seno izquierdo. La ha retirado, y está estimulándome ese seno. Mis pezones erectos, chocan con su mano sobre mi blusa. sé que no la quiere allí y sé que también siente mi piel cálida y mi húmedo pecho; clamando por él.

Siempre fue muy epicúreo y con eso quiero decir; que siempre fue amante de los placeres sensuales. Su mano, siempre supuso dónde me gustaba más y en qué cantidades. Había tanto tiempo de experiencia y yo sólo era una pequeña.

Comienza a desasir los botones de mi blusa, cuando una presión palpitante, evoca en nosotros un fuerte deseo. Creía que es poco lo que podía hacer sin ver, pero ya sabe el camino sin equivocarse. Siento mi corazón lánguido, cuando su mano fría entra en contracto con mi tibia y húmeda piel.

Permanece allí, simplemente inundándose de mi aroma a almizcle y un poco de menta. Sus dedos se mueven, como si tamborilearan. Está degustando mi piel, cuando un dedo a sus labios se lleva. Regresa y es entonces cuando su mano desciende por mi vientre. Yo simplemente, dejo vagar mi mente; en un sueño profundo del que no quiero despertarme.

Con un trazo desesperado, Severus busca mi sexo. Mi piel cálida con su fría mano, me hace temblar ligeramente. Uno de sus dedos me roza, con flojera, casi sin darse cuenta. Yo simplemente quiero preguntárselo.

- ¿Por qué te detienes?- le pregunto, y él se toma un instante para responderme.

- Quiero mirarte- susurra y ya yo me lo imaginaba- sólo quiero mirarte.

Me inclino un poco, para retirar mi mano y mi pañuelo de su rostro. Nos observamos, como si nunca antes hubiésemos visto algo igual. Yo sólo me veo reflejada en sus ojos y eso no me gusta. Siento que así será, cuando estén inertes.

Lo beso, inclinándome más aún. Lo esperaba, estaba necesitado de mi beso, puesto que pronto su lengua demanda que le permita entrar en mi boca. Simplemente se lo permito y nuestras lenguas se acarician, colisionando una y otra vez. Se levanta y sosteniéndome; me da la vuelta para que le de la espalda.

Aparta mi cabello de sí, no sin antes besarlo y grabarse su esencia. Comienza a delinear mi espalda con suaves besos. Retengo la respiración, cuando en uno de sus besos, sus dientes abren mi sujetador. Con su boca lo aparta de mí y sube de regreso hasta mi cuello; provocándome un escalofrío agradable. Mucho más, cuando mis orejas, son mordidas delicadamente. Qué delicioso placer, el sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello.

Me inclina más hacia él, sólo para afianzar sus caricias. Alzo mi cabeza y nos besamos otra vez. Me separo de sus labios, cuando ha regresado a mi falda y está tanteando con sus dedos. Un gemido mudo, escapa de mí y él me observa con confusión. No pienso romper el silencio, no nuevamente.

Me gira nuevamente y sobre mí se inclina, haciendo dibujos sobre mis muslos. Mis vellos están erizados, suponiendo él, que he pasado un frío terrible. Su mano, comienza a desabrochar mi falda con una gracia sutil que jamás creí que tuviera. Casi ni siento, que ella ya no está. No espera demasiado y se deshace de mi ropa interior. Muy pronto, está entre mis piernas, lamiéndome mi zona íntima tan suavemente que simplemente; hace fluír mi sangre de una forma desbocada.

No termina, sino, hasta que yo alcancé mi primer orgasmo. Suspiro, cuando intento recobrar el aire y siento, que ya es el momento de que sienta lo que yo. A horcajadas, lo recuesto y cierno mi cuerpo desnudo sobre él. Sólo me froto una y otra vez y eso le hace cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa.

Me siento en su cadera y comienzo a desatar su camisa; halándola del pantalón. La arrojo a un lado y dejo que mi cabello y mis uñas le acaricien. Eso le hace temblar y suspira en poco tiempo. Comienzo a besar su cuello y en el recorrido, dejo que mi lengua haga el resto. No puede evitarlo y su mano está descansando en mis cabellos. Juega con ellos.

Suspiro, cuando necesito de él. Deshago el cinturón de su pantalón y acaricio su miembro. Lo beso una y otra vez, y parece esperar unírseme como yo también deseo que suceda.

Severus, me toma de las caderas y me ubica sobre él. No nos movemos, no nos adelantamos al momento, nos dejamos acoplar. En una inspiración honda Severus comienza a moverse suavemente, casi imperceptible. Deseo más y soy yo quien se mueve, desafiando su ritmo. Me afinco en su pecho, moviendo mis uñas, delineando cada cicatriz.

Despega los labios, cuando un orgasmo nos ha cruzado, pero yo hago un gesto para que no hable. Nuestros movimientos crecen. Quiere acariciarme pero para ello debe disminuir el ritmo, sólo que yo no se lo permito. Se afianzan, crecen esos movimientos y muy pronto siento que mi cabeza estalla, y me deja en la inconciencia. Severus continúa moviéndose, hasta dejar lo último en mí ser. Poco tiempo después, me he dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado al clímax.

No dejo de besarlo y no le permito que me abandone. Sé que, quizás, será la última vez que lo pueda sentir tan cerca de mí. Era una estúpida idea, pero me llenaba tanto. Sabía que siempre necesitó de mis besos, pero jamás me los pidió por temor. Por encontrarse con una necesidad que no podría detener nunca.

Quiere hablarme, pero nuevamente el silencio es lo que necesito. Sé que me herirá, sé que matará mi corazón con su voz. Me dirá que todo se tiene que acabar, que el encuentro de una noche es lindo. Me dirá que una varita blanca, puede más que nosotros.

Le permito vestirse, pero yo sin embargo no me atrevo a hacerlo. Puede que quiera tomarme una y otra vez, hasta el final de nuestros días. Hasta ese instante, en el que tiemblo por lo frío de su sofá y su casa, sueño con eso. Las gotas de su techo, siguen cayendo en nosotros. Se ha inclinado y me ha robado un beso. O más bien, se lo lleva para el camino.

No volvemos a vernos y por un momento en mi habitación, me arrepiento de no haberle dejado decir palabra alguna. Me castigo a mí misma y en todo momento, es poco lo que hablo. La búsqueda de los horrocruxes continúa, es sólo que yo, a veces no estoy en el planeta tierra propiamente.

Harry y Ron, ellos nunca supieron nada y dudaba que lo hicieran. Caemos presas del peligro y yo, creo que es el final para nosotros. Suspiro, cuando bajo las manos de Bellatrix es donde me encuentro. No sé de ellos, no sé de mí. Sólo sé, que lo extraño cada día que pasa.

Una luz enceguecedora se coloca al final del pasillo. Todos informan, que Harry sigue vivo y él ha salido de su capa invisible. No sucede nada, yo no veo nada y tengo miedo. Lo tengo, hasta que siento una mano sobre mi hombro.

Quise gritar, pero un gesto me dice que no debo. Es una caricia, que alguien siempre hacía para identificarse. Un suave apretón en mi mejilla, me informa que es él y no es el fantasma de mi cabeza.

- Señorita Granger.

- ¿Por qué?- digo, cuando ya no quiero más silencio.

- ¿Otra vez?- se ríe y esa sonrisa a veces me desespera. ¡Te mataré yo misma, si sigues en esas!- No me dejaste decírtelo, esa noche.

Yo no sé que decir, me ahogué en mis propios prejuicios. Como una pequeña niña, parpadeo y espero por escucharlo. Él me observa, aunque las distancias son innecesarias. Y él, que no se acerca.

- Te quería decir, que he estado viviendo el veneno de serpiente para contrarrestar su picadura.

- ¡Pero eso, te matará!

Sus ojos se desvían, no quiere verme y decirme que, por enésima vez, tengo razón. Siempre la tengo y siempre la tendré. Para eso fui educada. Para decirle a él, que era un idiota.

- A la larga. Pero Dumbledore, él me ha dado una oportunidad.

- De morir sin que nadie te vea, asumo.

- Estaré un tiempo más, allí cerca- me dice, sin dejar de sonreírme. ¿Qué es lo gracioso del asunto?- Pero no sé, si la señorita Granger me ama o sólo desea que enloquezca para que muera más fácil.

Me inclino sobre él y mis brazos rodean su cuello. Soy más baja, así que con alzarme; puede tenerme a centímetros de él. Se asegura de tenerme lo más apegada a él. Mi olor a menta es lo primero que detecta.

- Eres mucho peor, que una Amortentia- dice, con sus cejas alzadas y yo amo ese gesto.

- ¡Claro que deseo volverlo loco!- susurro, cuando mis labios lo rozan y mis dientes muerden su labio inferior- Pero usted sólo desea morir.

- Silencio- me susurra y en un instante quiero replicar- Escucha al silencio.

Me preguntaba yo, si el silencio tenía alas y si las batía con fuerza. Para cuando veo un resplandor rojo cruzar la ventana; simplemente me echo a llorar y me abrazo fuertemente de él.

- ¡Oh Severus!

- Yo esperaba que funcionara. Por que, cierta joven no me va a dejar morir en paz. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

Y desde entonces, sólo oí silencio. El silencio mensajero, el silencio curador, el silencio de nuestros cuerpos unidos una vez más. Habíamos hecho el amor, pero en ese instante yo clamaba por otra oportunidad. Otra oportunidad para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirme, para sentir lo que tuviera que sentir. Sólo que, esta vez, Severus deseaba el silencio. Deseaba la paz, de la guerra que tanto ruido hacía sobre nosotros.

* * *

Espero que les gustara, saludos y besos.

M&S


End file.
